goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gianna Misbehaves at Wendy's
Characters Gianna-Princess, Veena, Salli, Ashley Adrianna-Julie Gianna's Mom-Susan, Scary Voice Gianna's Dad-Paul Thomas-Steven Mike Green, Coulden Pettit-David Chloe-Princess Clerk-Daniel Justin Sharp-Dallas Mayley Palmer-Salli Melanie McDonald-Kimberly Kris McLaren - Russell Sarah West-Karen Iggy Koopa-Brian Colin Clark-Lee Collin Hall-William Michael Hall-Eric (Nextup/Ivona) Kate Lovposki-Kate Plot Gianna didn't get a strawberry frosty because they're all sold out. she has to get a vanilla frosty. She is grounded until she's starts school in September 2017 on the 20th anniversary of Princess Diana's funeral. Published Date June 8, 2017 Created by Sarah West Transcript Gianna: Hey, mom. Gianna's Mom: What's it Gianna? Gianna: Can We go to Wendy's? Gianna's mom: No. Gianna: but mom. I'm hungry. so let's go to Wendy's. Gianna's mom: Giannais said no. We're not going to Wendy's. we're having chef Boyardee ravioli for lunch. Gianna: I want Wendy's I want Wendy's I want Wendy's I want Wendy's I want Wendy's I want Wendy's. Adrianna: Mom. There is no food left in the house. So I don't have the stuff to make the cans of chef Boyardee ravioli. Gianna's Mom: Did you here that. there Is no food in the house. that means we can go to Wendy's. Gianna: Yay yay yay yay yay. (At Wendy's) Thomas: I Will like A Baconator, Medium Fries and a medium dr. pepper. Chloe: And I Want 4 piece chicken nuggets with large fries and a medium lemonade. Clerk: Okay. here you go. thank you for choosing Wendy's. Welcome To Wendy's. how can I help you. Gianna's Mom: I Will Like A Cheeseburger. medium fries and a medium coke. Gianna: And I want a baconator, large fries, chicken nuggets, A Pepsi and a strawberry frosty. Clerk: I'm sorry but we don't have any more strawberry frosties left. Gianna: Are you serious. you got to be kidding me. Clerk: Don't feel bad. how about a vanilla frosty instead. Gianna: Why. Gianna's Mom: Because they are no more strawberry frosties left. do you want a vanilla frosty instead. Gianna: No way. I Said I want a strawberry frosty and that's what a wanted. give it to me now. Clerk: Oh no. Sorry, I am just a clerk, not a wizard. Gianna's Mom: Gianna. stop being a brat. either get a vanilla frosty or nothing. Gianna: I Have A Better Idea. Why Don't you just engage me. Gianna's Mom: Gianna. I said not to talk to me like that. now everybody is looking at us. Gianna (Veena's Voice): Go Head Mom. my fingers already out. go head and engage me. engage me engage me engage me. so your not going to engage me. I will engage wendy's Justin: Mayley. I think this might be a good idea for us to leave. Mayley: You are absolutely right. Let's get out of here. things are getting crazy. Iggy Koopa: Absolutely. Sarah west: Let's Run. (Music Playing) Clerk: Oh My God. Gianna (Scary Voice): Screw that crap Melanie and Kris. Melanie: Oh No. Here we go again. Kris: Uh Oh. Gianna (Scary Voice): Beat up Yourself Colin. Colin: (Jet the Hawk's no soundclip) Gianna (Scary Voice): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. (Flames Everywhere) Gianna's Mom (Scary Voice): O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O Oh. Gianna Gianna Gianna Gianna Gianna Gianna. What is wrong with you. you have destroyed the entire Wendy's restaurant. I can not believe you done a thing like this. you idiot. you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Gianna's Mom: We're going home and your getting absolutely nothing. (Outside with flames) Gianna's Mom: Get in the car. (Inside the car) Gianna: (Jazzi's crying voice) Gianna's mom: Stop crying Gianna. it's your own fault. stop crying like a big baby. it's really your fault. Gianna: but mom. I didn't get a strawberry frosty. that's why I made you engage me. Gianna's dad (arrives): Well Gianna, as a punishment you will be wearing diapers. (At the News) Collin Hall: Good evening and welcome to the gnn news. i'm Collin hall. today's top is about a girl who destroyed the Wendy's restaurant. will take you their with another host. Michael hall Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:All Gianna Deserves